


It's tough being Popular

by twotoed



Category: Cheese in the Trap
Genre: F/M, Fan Comics, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twotoed/pseuds/twotoed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started as my summary of Cheese in the Trap: Sul is in denial about her relationship with Jung. Bo Ra is a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's tough being Popular

**Author's Note:**

> I did this a while ago, but when I looked over the newer translated chapters, I wanted to do a follow up. Here's this now, the other when I get it colored.

 

Here's to embedding pictures. Yeah.


End file.
